Ding Dong!
by so8what
Summary: Never answer a doorbell in a towel. That was Clare's mistake. ECLARE.


Thoughts of Eli ran through Clare's head while she was in the shower. Was he done sending her mixed signals? Ever since they had come back from break he seemed more comfortable with her. He started to IM her every night along with a 'Good Morning Blue Eyes' text. Clare shook her head and pushed the thoughts of Eli out of her head. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and allowed the pounding of hot water to soothe her.

DING DONG!

_Is that the doorbell? Who in the world would be at my door at this time of day?_ Clare wondered as she turned the shower off. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around herself and ran downstairs to the door.

DING DONG!

As Clare opened the door, she peeked her head out the door and gasped. "What are you doing here!"

"Clare Bear, you said your parents would be out of town and that we should hang out. You never said I time and I was getting bored, so I decided to come over." Eli raised an eyebrow. "Is this a bad time?"

"Uhm. Sort of?" Clare scoffed and gripped the top of her towel closer to her chest.

"Sort of? Why? Are you hiding someone in there?" Eli's eyes lit up with humor.

"No! Of course not! I'm just, uh, busy at the moment…" Clare trailed off.

"Clare, what are you hiding?" Eli tried opening the door to see more of her than just her head.

"NOTHING! I promise! Just don't come in!" She pleaded.

Eli's right eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "Well, Clare, that doesn't tell me much, but it does make me want to do something."

"What? You want to do something?"

"Yeah…this." Eli jammed his body against the door. The door swung open and there stood Clare in her towel.

"My, my, Saint Clare. Answering the door in a towel, kinky." Eli walked in wearing his lopsided smile. Clare blushed a deep scarlet, but quickly closed the door behind him.

"Wipe the grin off your face Eli. I was in the shower." Clare defended herself while clutching the towel even closer to her skin.

"Mmm. I don't know Clare Bear. I kind of like this look on you." He walked closer to Clare. With every step he took towards her, she took one backwards. That is, until her back hit a wall. Clare's eyes widened once she released their position.

"Eli…" She murmured.

"Yes Blue Eyes?" His green eyes were filled with mirth.

"Can I please go get changed?" She begged.

Eli shook his head. "Why Clare Edwards? I am completely comfortable. I already told you I like this look." His smug smile only grew.

"But, I.. uhm…" Clare looked into his eyes. She just wanted to get out of this situation. Eli quickly bent his neck down and stole a kiss and grinned.

"Yeah. Go change. What are we doing tonight?" Eli back off of Clare so she could squeeze out from between him and the wall.

"Do you wanna just stay here for the night, I mean, do you wanna just do something here tonight?" She said sheepishly half way across the room. Eli raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Clare walked as fast as she could back to her room and shut her door. Her back against the wood, she let go of a breath that she had been holding since Eli entered her house. Clare ran around her room finding something to wear. She settled on her favorite Team Edward shirt and some black Capri sweatpants. She made her way back into the living room and noticed he had sat in the floor against the couch.

"Don't you think it would be more comfortable to sit on the couch?" She sat down next to him.

"Eh. Who needs to sit on couches these days? I prefer the floor." He smiled softly. "Do you wish you were still with KC?"

"Not at all. After he, uhm, cheated, it was all I could take. I'm kind of done with KC and Jenna." Clare started to twiddle with her fingers.

"I don't get it. He looks like a smart guy. Why in the world would he go after her if he had you?" Eli looked at Clare's face while she blushed. He pulled her in front of him. "I mean, I have you and I don't plan on letting go." He whispered into her neck.

"So, are we making this official?" Clare looked back with hope in her eyes.

"According to Adam, it has been official since we skipped that day together." Eli chuckled. Clare smiled. Her skipping class that day was a turning point in her life. She felt life a new person around Eli. He brought out a side that no one, including herself, had even known was there. "But, yes. I want to make it official. I want to be able to walk down the halls and let everyone know you are mine." Clare blushed. No one had ever made her feel this way. She felt wanted.

"Eli, thank you." Clare closed her eyes and leaned more into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

DING DONG!

"Really?" Clare sighed, opening her eyes. "Who is that? You were the only one who knew my parents weren't going to be home tonight."

"Don't ask me. Unless you are trying to hide the fact that you were planning on another guy coming over." Eli smirked.

"Yes Eli. I have another boyfriend on the side just incase we didn't work out. Let me go tell him that it is over between us because I've got you." Clare rolled her eyes.

"Let me get the door and tell him you're mine and he is too late." He kissed the back of her head and stood up to answer the door. Across the room, Clare heard Eli's laugh once he answered the door.

"Clare! It really is your second boyfriend!" Clare walked over to the doorway where Adam was stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

* * *

Just because I wanted something a little bit more fun than my last.


End file.
